La carne es devil
by Lady Orochi
Summary: Ah después de tanto tiempo aun lo recuerdo bien. Arthur era tan lindo, como podría olvidarlo? Les contaré mi historia, aunque en realidad no espero que me crean... UsxShota!uk o algo asi xP


Wolas, soy yo de nuevo! Por medio de cierto pajarito que escribe sexosos fics UsUk me entere que fue el cumpleaños de **Murderdn **asi que quise traerle algo aunque sea pequeñito Muchas felicidades! *arroja confeti* n_n Mira nada mas las cosas que me haces escribir u.u espero que tomes la responsabilidad y actualices pronto Erroneamente Enamorado por el bien de mi salud mental (?)

**...Disclaimer? **Eer, lo siento pero en Mexico y en China no contamos con ese servicio n_nU (?)

**Advertencias**: Quiza no sea mucho, pero creo que es lo mas hard que he escrito hasta ahora .-. Esta algo raro... pero espero les guste xD Y el _devil _no es una falta ortogràfica lalala

_Gracias por leer_

* * *

><p>Les contaré mi historia, aunque en realidad no espero que me crean.<p>

Ah después de tanto tiempo aun lo recuerdo bien. Era tan lindo, como podría olvidarlo? Arthur era como un ángel… o un demonio, a muchos les gustaba de una u otra manera: Francis el profesor de biología, aunque se pasara insultándole, Antonio el profesor de matemáticas, aunque siempre se burlara de él, Gilbert el profesor de educación física, aunque terminara con las pantorrillas llenas de moretones.

Yo mismo muchas veces era desconcentrado mientras impartía mi clase de inglés por esa linda carita de piel blanca y de suave apariencia, su bonito cabello rubio desordenado, esas gruesas cejas –que escapaba de mi comprensión como podían ser tan grandes- pero sobre todo esos deslumbrantes ojos verdes que seguían todos mis movimientos a través del aula y esa deliciosa boca que me reclamaba algo sobre que lo que enseñaba no era verdadero inglés. Ja! Británicos, que saben ellos sobre hablar inglés? (¿)

Pero el verdadero problema era encontrármelo fuera del salón de clases. Solo. Porque cuando estaba rodeado de sus compañeras de clase y aun de algunas de grados mayores ignoraba olímpicamente mi presencia haciendo que yo apretara los dientes enfadado ante esto, era casi como si estuviera provocándome. Pero cuando no había nadie alrededor no despegaba su mirada de mí y con el rabillo del ojo le veía relamerse los labios y si pasaba a un lado mio, posaba su mano en mi trasero o incluso llegaba a tocar mi entrepierna, con esa sonrisa tan sensualmente descarada que me sacaba de quicio. Me sentía tan patéticamente amedrentado que incluso pensé en comentarlo en las reuniones de profesores pero siendo realistas, quien creería que un profesor de 25 años era acosado sexualmente por un alumno de 14 –hombre por cierto-? En todo caso pensarían que era al contrario y terminaría despedido, algo que no podía permitirme.

No podía hablar con alguien mas sobre su comportamiento, pues al parecer vivía solo sin un tutor que se hiciese cargo de él, nadie tenia idea exacta de quien era o de donde venia mas allá de su país de procedencia.

Yo estaba obsesionado. Después de un tiempo era imposible quitármelo de la cabeza, su imagen me perseguía permanentemente durante todo el día. Estaba tan mal que incluso el pervertido de Francis se me acerco una vez y me dijo –"Alfred _mon cher_ eso que veo en tus ojos es _amour_ y es maravilloso solo ten cuidado de quien se trata, ya sabes la carne es _débil_"- pero por mucho que me esforzara en contenerme, él seguía con sus sucios trucos solo provocando que empeorara.

Ah Arthur, lindo y sensual Arthur. Nadie iba a recogerlo, siempre se retiraba solo. En verdad no tendría a nadie?

Muchos quisieron averiguarlo pero nadie fue capaz de obtener una respuesta satisfactoria de su parte y yo nunca me atreví a hablar con el fuera de la clase pero no iba a quedarme así, por eso un día a la salida lo seguí.

Me sorprendió cuando llegamos a un lugar cerca de mi unidad aunque después de ahí lo perdí de vista. No hay problema –me dije- podré intentarlo después. Sin embargo Arthur no llegó a clases al otro día ni al siguiente ni al siguiente. Simplemente desapareció. Me enteré después que al parecer había cambiado de escuela. Lo había perdido.

Pasaron los días pero su recuerdo aun me atormentaba, llegando al punto de tener que masturbarme pensando en él.

Aparte de eso, lo único que me quitaba el tedio era observar el cielo con mi telescopio, de vez en cuando desviándome a las ventanas de los edificios próximos. Gente viendo televisión, matándose entre si, una que otra mujer cambiándose, nada que llamara mi atención. Hasta que lo encontré. Tenia puesta una camisa desabrochada y unos pantalones cortos dejando al descubierto sus blancas y delgadas piernas.

Se recostó en la cama y comenzó a tocarse. Y yo veía cada uno de sus movimientos: como su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, sus ojos cerrados, sus mejillas sonrojadas, una de sus manos acariciando sus tetillas mientras la otra estaba perdida entre su ropa interior, yo por supuesto lo imité. Cuando estaba a punto de venirme, se puso de pie y miró hacia donde me encontraba, incluso me señalo con una sonrisa.

Escribió algo en una hoja y la pegó a la ventana. Ajuste los lentes y leí –"Departamento 666 te estaré esperando Alfred"-

.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando mi cerebro volvió a conectarse con el resto del cuerpo me encontraba jadeante frente a la puerta de su departamento. -Que demonios estaba haciendo?- pensé. Mientras aun me debatía entre tocar o salir corriendo, Arthur abrió la puerta y me tomó de la mano para hacerme pasar. Una vez dentro y sin decir nada, bajó el cierre de mi pantalón y comenzó a tocarme. Recorría mi miembro con sus delgadas manos pegando nuestros cuerpos, podía sentir su respiración caliente en mi pecho y su erección contra una de mis piernas. No resistí mas, lo arrojé sobre la cama arrancando la ropa de ambos y devoré cada centímetro de su piel.

Mientras acariciaba sus tetillas jaló ligeramente mi cabello guiándome hacia abajo y entendí lo que quería. En medio del nubarrón de emociones que inundaba mi mente, me pareció sentir un ligero olor a azufre, un detalle tonto en verdad, aunque…

Se recostó por completo abriendo las piernas un poco más y yo, tímidamente me acerque a él. Su piel era _endemoniadamente_ dulce y suave. Arthur gemía dedicándome una mirada que interpreté como "lo estas haciendo muy bien" Mocoso engreído, le enseñaría quien era el maestro aquí. Mi boca se movió más rápido hasta que arqueo la espalda gritando mi nombre. Bajé un poco más usando la lengua para humedecerlo mientras acariciaba sus piernas largas, metiendo suavemente un dedo que luego se volvieron tres.

Entré en él lo mas suavemente que mi necesidad me lo permitió, quedándome inmóvil por unos instantes una vez que estuve completamente dentro, mi cuerpo mas grande cubriéndolo por completo. Arthur se sonrió ante esto, comenzando a empujar sus caderas contra las mías, lento al principio para después convertirnos en un nudo de carne, jadeos y sabanas.

Pasaron unos cuantos meses y yo seguía visitando a Arthur, quien siempre me recibía ansioso. Nunca pregunte nada, pues sabía que no me respondería de cualquier manera, haciéndome sentir un poco miserable. Más o menos cada tres días me lanzaba a su departamento o él venía al mío para una sesión de sexo cada vez más sucio y pervertido. Arthur en verdad era un chico curioso y ávido de experimentar, así que yo tomé la costumbre de hacer todo lo que me pedía para complacerlo, cegado como estaba por sus encantos.

Enloquecía de gusto al verlo ahí con la cabeza entre mis piernas moviendo su lengua sin prisa procurando recorrerlo todo mientras yo me echaba hacia atrás recostándome en el sofá, para que después él se montase en mi regazo sosteniéndose de mis hombros comenzando el vaivén.

Lo hicimos en todas las posiciones habidas y por haber pero aun así Arthur no permitía bajo ninguna circunstancia que me bañara con él -"No me gusta y ya!"- me contestaba cuando le pedía que entráramos a la ducha juntos. Por supuesto se me antojaba hacerle el amor bajo el agua tibia, pero al parecer era imposible. Me intrigaba el cuidado que tenía para no ser molestado mientras se bañaba. Cerraba con llave e incluso colocaba tela entre la puerta y el marco para que no pudiera asomarme por el resquicio.

Al principio no le tomé importancia pero después de un tiempo ese deseo se convirtió en una obsesión, así que empecé a trazar un plan para meterme al baño junto con él. Una noche le dejé dicho que regresaría a casa mas tarde y que esperara dentro de mi departamento.

Estaba agachado dentro de la bañera con las cortinas corridas solo un poco para permitirme observar, entonces escuché la puerta de entrada abrirse sabiendo que se trataba de Arthur, quien mas entraría a mi departamento usando la llave?. Luego de unos instantes entró al baño y comenzó a desnudarse. Admiraba su cuerpo como si nunca lo hubiera visto antes; mientras se despojaba de la ropa se tocaba a si mismo y a mi claro me provocó una erección. Aparté un poco mas la cortina para poder mirar mejor su trasero y eso me permitió descubrir la verdad.

Quise huir, pero él notó mi presencia y comenzó a ahorcarme con su cola, tenia cola! Una de color carmesí y con un triangulo deforme en la punta con la que me levantó del suelo sosteniéndome por el cuello. Vi sus pupilas verdes brillando como farolas, su cuerpo delgado ahora mas alto y su rostro que ahora aparentaba el de un hombre mas o menos de mi edad contraerse en una mueca de… decepción? –Eres un imbécil Alfred, lo echaste todo a perder- dijo para después arrojarme contra el lavabo haciéndome perder el conocimiento. Mas tarde cuando me levanté el departamento se encontraba vacío, pueden creerlo? Solo hallé una nota que decía: "Alfred, la carne es débil y la tentación muy grande, por eso sé que nos encontraremos otra vez algún día, en el infierno"

Desde ese entonces, él viene a verme. A veces en su forma de niño chupándomela hasta dejarme vacío, otras veces en su forma de hombre y me da tan duro que al día siguiente no puedo ponerme de pie, pero nunca me deja tocarlo. Es un infierno y él no lo comparte conmigo, solo me usa y ya, no sé que puedo hacer.

Ayúdeme! Quédese conmigo doctor! Solo una noche para que lo vea. No me cree? Es la verdad doctor, se lo juro! No me deje aquí encerrado otra vez! Quítenme esta maldita camisa, quítenmela! No tomaré una pastilla más! Sáqueme de aquí doctor, él vendrá hoy otra vez, nada lo satisface! No se vaya! No me deje aquí! Noooooooooooooooo!

* * *

><p><em>Comentarios? Quejas? Sugerencias? Tomatitos para Lovino? :D<em>


End file.
